


i can't repeat it (sleep talk confidentiality)

by svladcjelli



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sleeptalking, and like always boys the picture was of his sister and nieces, no infidelity!!!!!, oh man im sorry about this, the Big Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svladcjelli/pseuds/svladcjelli
Summary: Three times Blake talked in his sleep and the one time he didn't.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	i can't repeat it (sleep talk confidentiality)

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!! this is different from my normal writing but here we are i guess!! i wrote this while watching the inbetweeners, i hope you enjoy it :) (title from 'sleep talk' by jack stauber)

_+1_

William Schofield was being followed. Not in a bad way, per se, it was more like being followed by an overeager and too-excitable puppy- and that was Tom Blake.

Blake was always running his mouth, telling stories or spewing latest rumours he heard from someone else. Waffling seemed to be, Scho reckoned, Blake's way of passing the time. 

Nightfall had come and Scho and Blake were off shift for the next few hours. The sat together in a shallow dugout, Blake talking about Myrtle near endlessly. Scho sighed. 

"Can you be quiet? I really wanna sleep for a moment." 

Blake looked at Scho with a bit of sadness but understanding. 

"Fine, your loss though." 

Scho mumbled a 'thanks,' pressing his head against the damp trench wall. There was silence between them, but it was short lived as Blake decided that silence wasn't for him. 

"Y'know, Myrtle wasn't ever quiet. Always barkin' but that doesn't bother you too much once you meet her, 'cos she's really cute-" 

Scho was far too tired to tell him to shut up again, so he opted to fall asleep to whatever Blake was going on about. In a way, Scho found his voice calming and he drifted off quickly- maybe more quickly than he would've if Blake hadn't been running his mouth. 

Scho woke up soon after falling asleep (half an hour later, his watch said) to the sound of nonsensical grumbling. This was fairly common, the trenches being overcrowded to the point where there was always some sort of noise. Though the dull weight resting on his shoulder radiating the noise made the experience abnormal.

Blake was asleep on his shoulder, mumbling something about dogs or other Blake-like things. Scho took the moment in, the way Blake felt next to him and the odd sense of serenity in the situation. 

And he fell asleep again. 

_+2_

They were in the meadow. Scho had listened to Blake talk, finding the habit almost charming now- though he would likely never admit it to anyone but himself. At the moment, Blake was in the middle of intricately explaining a quarrel he had with Joe as a child, graciously explaining how _'No, Scho, I'm not over it! He's a thieving bastard for eating the rest of my supper that night!'_ Though Scho wasn't particularly interested in the words, hearing Blake ramble became soothing overtime. 

Blake quieted down, maybe from exhaustion setting in. His pace slowed down before he promptly fell asleep on the grass that was still damp from the rain, only to begin talking in his sleep once again. 

Scho sighed, but not out of annoyance. Something about Blake made a warm feeling spread through his chest. It was a good feeling, he smiled softly to himself. 

Interestingly, Blake was having a somewhat intelligible monologue. Most nights, there were barely a few words Scho could make out and even then were they senseless. Now, there were intricate details about trees only someone who grew up surrounded by them would understand.

Scho found it endearing. 

_+3_

It was April fourth, maybe third, or fifth at the most- the concept of time slipped past them frequently- and they were resting in a dugout. They fell into somewhat of a pattern where Blake would fall asleep before Scho, leading Blake to tease him about his tendency to be protective. Scho only laughed shyly, there wasn't much in the statement he could dispute anyway. 

It was like any other time. Blake asleep on his shoulder, mumbling things Scho couldn't understand. 

Until he could. 

Blake shifted a bit in his supposed sleep, 

"I think I love you." 

Scho knew it didn't mean anything, logically. It was probably just a fluke, Blake might've been talking to someone in whatever dream he'd be sure to tell Scho about when he woke up. On the other hand, it might've been nothing but meaningless words. He knew this but despite himself, he found himself replying faster than his head could decide against it, 

"I think I love you too." 

_-1_

It was April sixth at a barn, they knew for sure. Everything happened rapidly, Scho went from watching a dogfight in the sky to holding a bleeding stab wound on Blake's abdomen. He didn't expect the day to go like this and he was sure Blake didn't either. 

This time, it was Blake's turn to listen. 

_"I know the way. I'm going to head south east until I hit Ecoust. I'll pass through the town and out to the east, all the way to Croisilles Wood."_

_"It'll be dark by then."_

_"That won't bother me. I'll find the 2nd, I'll give them the message, and then I'll find your brother. Just like you, a little older..."  
_

He stopped. Blake was no longer breathing. 

Scho didn't know what to feel, if he felt anything at all. There was a surreal-ness to it all, but the blood felt warm and sticky on his hands as it began to dry. 

He looked at Blake's face for a moment. If it weren't for the grey-ish tone and the mess of blood, he would've guess Blake had only dozed off. 

This time, it was different. There was no short mutters coming from under Blake's voice and it was then that the realisation hit him, that a feeling set in as he looked at Blake's now lifeless body, 

There would never be another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> i normally dont EVER ever write anything sad but i thought 1917 would be a good place to practice, yknow???? big ginormous thank you as always for reading!!!!!


End file.
